Fuel dispensers comprise fluid meters to measure the amount of fuel pumped. The fluid meters are connected to fuel supply pipes via fuel filters. However, different fluid meters have different interfaces and do not always fit with the fuel filters. Therefore the connection interface of the fluid filter has to be supplied in many different versions, each to fit a particular fluid meter.